stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Grissom
Star Trek Grissom is a Fan fiction audio show set in the latter half of the 23rd century aboard the Federation starship . It is based on the bimonthly prose adventures detailing the last voyage of the Grissom. The story revolves around the last 12 days of the voyage of the , before her destruction at the Genesis Planet in the Mutara sector in the year 2285. This came about at the hands of Klingon Commander Kruge. The cast includes familiar Star Trek characters but introduces new characters to readers. The story is unusual in that you know that all of the crew you get to meet, with the exception of Lieutenant Saavik, will be dead by the last episode, almost a Titanic in Space story. The story is firmly set within DC comics continuity ( : ) and continues on directly from ( ). The first prose episode was published in Oct 2008. In addition to the prose chapters, two audio adventures are planned for 2009, a 1 hour pilot and a 40 minute second episode. In total there will be 13 prose episodes and 6 audio episodes. Central characters The series currently features the central cast of characters of the from the Movie ( ) as well as many original recurring characters. As the voyage progresses the cast will obviously grow. *'Captain James T. Kirk' *'Captain J.T. Esteban' *'Lieutenant Saavik' *'Dr David Marcus' *'Dr Carol Marcus' *'Lieutenant Junior Grade Rebecca Sato' *'Petty Officer First Class Bacari Jata' *'Petty Officer First Class Arunie Fernando' *'Lieutenant Commander Christopher Chattman' *'Lieutenant Junior Grade Juan Casas' *'Lieutenant Lars Thorsen' *'Lieutenant Graav' *'Doctor Vindizhei S'Raazh' *'Doctor Clive Saunders PhD' *'Doctor Michael Liebmann PhD' *'Commander Stephanie Ottair' *'Commander Solak *'Engineering Cadet Kara McLoughlin' *'Ensign William Bearclaw' *'Specialist 2nd class Aabin' *'Chief Petty Officer Sohrab Saberi' *'Crewman 1st class Liisi Tamkivi8' *'Lieutenant Paul Hewson' *'Petty Officer 2nd class Absalon Jensen' Guest Stars The show has direct crossovers with, and is firmly in continuity with live action fan show ''Star Trek: Lexington (fan film series) and Star Trek: USS Hathaway and features member of both casts: *'Captain Jeffery Pierce' *'Admiral Alexander McKnight' *'Doctor Dawn Mathias' Episode listing Chapters 1 and 2 are currently available online at the Star Trek Grissom Website. Chapter 3 will be released March 2009 and Audio episode 1 will follow. Chapter 1: All rumors of wrath, past and to come Stardate: 8145.3 onwards. The first episode begins immediately following the events of ( ).Captain Jonathan T. Esteban is assigned new crewmembers for the , as the intergalactic newsbands are buzzing with the rumours of the death of the legendary Captain Spock. With the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) investigating the destruction of the USS Gallant, Grissom is advised of a new mission of exploration via a priority code one communication from Starfleet Command. But Grissom is destined for danger, with paranoia rampant in the Alpha quadrant and the Klingons making veiled threats along the Federation border. Chapter 2: Oderint dum metuat Continuing directly on from the events of All rumors of wrath, past and to come, the Grissom is once again diverted from her mission when she is dispatched to the Epsilon Mynos system to investigate the disappearance of Clive Saunders Phd, a specialist who has worked with both Drs David and Carol Marcus on Project Genesis. What Captain Esteban and his crew find at Cinera Base is deadly danger, and an encounter with a renegade Deltan which will prove lethal for the Grissom crew, at least two of whom will end their voyage here. And Esteban finds worrying evidence of Starfleet involvement in the Deltans plans. Chapter 3: Actus humanus, Actus hominis Coming March 2009 Chapter 4: The Price of Virtue Coming May 2009 The following chapters are plotted and will follow subsequently: Chapter 5: The Hand of God Chapter 6: The Stars my Destination Chapter 7: One Moment of Humanity Chapter 8: Errand of Mercy External link * [http://www.startrekgrissom.synthasite.com/ Star Trek Grissom]